


Godaan

by darkblue_sea



Series: aomomo drabbles [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: fujo!satsuki, ramadhan!au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkblue_sea/pseuds/darkblue_sea
Summary: Kalian tahu apa yang paling menggoda iman Satsuki ketika puasa?





	Godaan

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke miik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfiksi ini selain kepuasan semata.

Bagi gadis berambut semanis kapas gulali itu, godaan terberat dalam berpuasa bukanlah soal makan dan minum. Aroma gurih makanan siap saji atau bau manis kue-kue bukan tantangan besar bagi seorang Momoi Satsuki. Oh, kecuali mungkin jika ada tambahan kudapan ceri pemanis. Tapi toh tidak apa-apa, yang perlu Satsuki lakukan hanyalah menyingkir jauh-jauh. Mudah.

_Satu tantangan terberat adalah—_

“Ah, Momocchi, Aominecchi!”

“Yo.”

Sang gadis balas tersenyum. “Halo, Ki-chan!”

“Kalian mau pulang?”

“Menurutmu?”

“Aku ada ide!” seru si pirang tanpa merasa perlu memedulikan balasan acuh tak acuh Daiki. “Hei, Aominecchi, bagaimana kalau kita tanding basket nanti sore sebagai ngabuburit?”

“Ha?” Daiki mengerutkan dahi. “Malas, ah.”

“Ayolah~!”

“Tidak mau.” Daiki melanjutkan langkah, berusaha abai.

Ryouta mengekor. Matanya memelas penuh harapan. “Ayolah, Aominecchi~”

Jawaban Daiki lugas tanpa bisa ditawar, “Tidak.”

Nyatanya, Ryouta tak berhenti. Ha, mudah menyerah tidak ada dalam kamus seorang Kise Ryouta!

Satsuki yang tidak ikut melanjutkan langkah terus memandang ke arah dua kawannya di depan sana. Masih bergeming di tempat, kemudian mengerjap.

Sekali. Dua kali.

Detik berikutnya, tangannya kalang kabut merogoh saku, mencari ponsel. Tangannya sampai terpeselet karena euforia dan basah oleh keringat sebelum akhirnya dapat mengeluarkan ponsel.

Yap!

Satu, dua, tiga—

Tunggu.

Satsuki, sekali lagi, mengerjap.

Boleh tidak, sih? Kalau begini, puasanya batal tidak, sih? Bagaimanapun, ia kan butuh asupan…

_—menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit-jerit kegirangan dan refleks mengambil ponsel untuk memotret_ hint _kapal AoKise._

Habis, mau menghindar juga susah. Mereka satu sekolah. Bukan kemauan Satsuki juga yang mendorong si pirang dan kawan kecilnya berinteraksi. Mereka berdua saja yang entah kenapa senang tebar-tebar _hint_. Ya kan?

Duh, Satsuki dilema.


End file.
